Cardcaptors Enchanted power
by Takeru
Summary: Shaolan(Li) ruturns after six from England but when he come back to Japan He brought something else with him two powerful Enchanted cards. Now Shaolan,Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo must stop these cards before the world is at it end. Can they?
1. Shaolan's ruturn with the Enchanted card...

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors or anything else!  
  
This story has three genre they are supernatural, Romance and Action.  
  
Shaolan= Li  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Shaolan!" A girl yelled as she ran up to the boy. "Sakura...." Shaolan said, " Where are you going?" Sakura asked "Me? I am... going England." Shaolan said as he looked at the floor. "Why? Why do you have to leave me again? After all we been though after all you have told me you have too leave again why?" Sakura asked, " I have some things to deal with. I will be back a year or so I guess." Shaolan said "A year!" Sakura said looking astonished "Yes... a whole year." Shaolan said, "I have no choice." "Fine, leave me never come back leave me forever!" Sakura yelled as she ran away.  
  
End of flashback  
  
  
"Sigh. It been six years Sakura hate me she wouldn't wait for me she problemly has a boyfriend already." Shaolan said as he turns to look at the two people sitting beside him. "I think she might forgive you." Kaho Mackenzie said, "Why wouldn't she?" Eriol asked, " You wouldn't understand." Shaolan said as he took a card out of his pocket. " The Force card and the Ice card." Shaolan sighed "I Hope at least Takashi did keep your apartment clean." Eriol said "Yeah." Kaho Mackenzie said as Shaolan said as he took out his sword and a watch. "You think the cards are in Japan?" Eriol said looking at Shaolan "Yeah the Enchanted cards are here." Shaolan said   
  
~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Takashi said as he ran up to Sakura "Here it a party invitation could you come tonight?" "Oh sure who else is coming?" Sakura asked, " Well everyone in class." Takashi said, "Ok then." Sakura said as she ran up to Tomoyo "All right a party." Sakura said, "I don't think the apartment belongs to Takashi." Tomoyo said, " What do you mean? It does belong to Takashi. Right?" Sakura asked "Nope it belongs to Shaolan he lend it to Takashi. When he left for England. You never knew that?" Tomoyo answered "I... never knew." Sakura said as a sensation hit her. "Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked "No, nothing." "More Clow cards?" Sakura thought  
  
~  
At Shaolan apartment  
" So Takashi what the celebration about?" Rikki asked "Nothing...I got a job in show business!" Takashi yelled "Really?" Everyone said running up to him to hear how it happened  
  
~  
Outside Shaolan apartment  
" I hope Takashi hasn't messed up my apartment ever since I left for England six years ago." Shaolan said as he put his key into the apartment door and twist it and open the door.  
  
~  
" Who is it?" Sakura thought as Shaolan, Eriol and Kaho walked in. Then Shaolan turn and look at the apartment. It was messy and food all on the walls. "Takashi what the hell happened to my apartment?" Shaolan asked as he looked around and walked up to him. "Shaolan? It's...you. I wasn't expecting you to come back from England." Takashi said with a smile. Shaolan just shoke his head and walked back up to Eriol and the women "I'm going out." he said as he whispered to Eriol and Kaho then he gave them both a key. Shaolan grabbed a bag from the floor. "Time to finish what I started. And keep them busy." Shaolan said as he walked out of his apartment and closed the door. "Sakura!" Tomoyo said as he grabbed her into another room "What do you think Shaolan up to?" " I don't know. But I don't want to follow him." Sakura said  
  
~  
Tomeda Park  
" Source of light with ancient spin send forth the magic power within!" Shaolan yelled as a beam of light flew out of the lasin board and touch the tree. " So hiding in a tree eh?" Shaolan said as his sword flew out of it holder. He grabbed it and turn the tip of the blade at the ground. " Force by day magic by night God of power release my might!" Shaolan yelled out as his green battle uniform covered his body (If you have seen the second Cardcaptor movie then you shouldn't know what it look like). " Soul card you are mine!" Shaolan said as a man jumped out of the tree. " Element the god of thunder!" Shaolan yelled as hit around the soul card "You are not getting away." Shaolan said as an arrow flew out of the sky and hit the Soul card. "Need help?" Yue asked as he flew to the ground." "Sure." Shaolan said as he his green glove change into a transparent glove reveal a silver hand. " Lasin fist!" Shaolan yelled as sparks flew out of his glove and smashed into the soul cards back. Then the card got up and looked at him it changed right into Shaolan. Suddenly it jumped and flew into Shaolan's apartment master bedroom window. "It going for my apartment I have stop it but not with everyone awake. Sleep card release and dispel!" Shaolan yelled " Make everyone in my apartment fall asleep!" The Sleep card did what it was told.  
~  
  
"Sakura. I am sorry." The soul card that shaped shift into Shaolan said as he ran up to her. "What happened?" Sakura asked "I used the sleep card to make it romantic for us. I didn't want anyone see us kiss." The card said as Sakura stop him "What do you think you are doing I hate you get away!" Sakura said as the soul card grabbed her and opened his mouth. Instead of kissing Sakura he inhaled and soul started being sucked up. "No! Shaolan said as the soul card stop sucking her soul and vaporized away. "Sakura!" Shaolan said as he took one of the incantations from his pocket and muttered something and put it on her body the paper melted into her body. "Her body will be fine for now." " I saw everything." Tomoyo said as Eriol and Kaho walked up to them." " Call the police hurry and Yue change back into Yukito before anyone see you." Shaolan said as a bright light covered green uniform changed back into his regular clothes A pair of jeans and a shirt. "What happen too Sakura!" Takashi said as he woke up. "She past out." Shaolan lied as Tomoyo looked at him worried.  
  
~  
  
"What Sakura's hurt! How did it happen? Ok I will be there as soon as possible." Touya yelled then he hung up and went in the kitchen and talked to his dad. "Sakura hurt?" Kero said as he flew out of Sakura's room window. "Ok hospital here I come," he said.   
  
~  
Six minutes later   
  
"You!" Kero yelled as he flew into Sakura hospital room Shaolan turn to see Kero " Kero-beros!" Shaolan hissed. "You!" Touya screamed as ran to choke Shaolan. Then Shaolan kick him in the face in rage then punch him in the stomach. "Go to hell got it!" Shaolan shouted as he grabbed Touya arm and flip him over then he pick him up and kick him into wall. "Shaolan please stop." Yukito told him as Shaolan looked at him and said "Fine." Then he grabbed Touya and push him out the door. Shaolan ran and grabbed his sword on the floor and ran out the door pushing Touya.  
  
~  
Tomeda Park  
  
" Is it here?" Yue asked Shaolan closed his eyes then he said "Yeah it here alright." "I'll fly and check for it up in the sky. It will cover more ground." Yue said "Ok." Shaolan replied as Yue flew up into the sky. Shaolan looked up at the sky and ran into the park and look around. Shaolan took out his sword then suddenly out of the darkness the soul card jumped out and land in front of Shaolan. "Prepare to die!" The soul card yelled as Shaolan threw a card out and yelled "Force card release and dispel!" A ball shield Shaolan. The soul card changed in his regular form "What how did this happen?" He shouted "Force card block everything connection from anything the enemy does." Shaolan said smiling as he caught the soul card off guard. He jumped into the air swing his sword at the soul card forehead and yelled "Soul Card return your power confide!" Suddenly a card appear and rope pulled him into the card. "It over Sakura is saved." Shaolan said as Yue flew beside him and said "It not look Shaolan." Shaolan look up and saw a orb. "Sakura soul." Shaolan whispered as he put his hand on it and ran back to the hospital.  
  
~  
Tomeda hospital: Sakura's hospital room   
  
"You again!" Touya said in rage as Shaolan hit Touya neck and he past out cold. "He is out cold." Yukito said as he got up from Touya. Then Shaolan walked up to Sakura's face and shoved the orb into her face suddenly her body glow pink then it stop. " It's over." Shaolan said as he got up walked toward the window and stood there. Sakura got up and looked at him. "What happened she said as Meiling and Tomoyo ran in. "Sakura are you ok?" Meiling asked as she ran up to her and hugged her. "She fine." Shaolan said as he turn around and look at the three of them. "Shaolan?" Meiling asked as she walked up to him. "Sakura the person that suck your soul wasn't me it was the Soul card. I have prove." Shaolan said as he took out the three Enchanted card and held each one in his hand to show her. "But these are Sakura...cards. They are Clow cards. The Enchanted cards. The fourth and finally card still remains. It called the Apocalypse card. The most powerful Clow cards ever made by master." "More powerful than the emptiness card." Sakura looked up at him and thought back.  
  
Flashback begins:  
  
"Emptiness card rebirth change the old form and go under the name of Sakura!" Sakura yelled suddenly the card turn white and her thought disappeared  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Sakura wake up." Tomoyo said "You fell asleep." "Meiling. I have to go something is waiting for me." Shaolan said as he walked to the door then Sakura yelled at him "Or is someone? You found a girlfriend in England why not tell us who it is what the big deal hiding it from us?" A tear fell from Shaolan's eye and he said "Ok then if I am hiding a girlfriend then who Kajatsu?" Shaolan asked as he walked out of her room. "Why did you do that?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her with a weird look. "What? I hate him he never treated me right. He left me for six years and come back with out a word so why should I care how he feels?" Sakura said in anger "Cause he wasn't prepared to die in front of you. Sakura." Kaho said as she walked up to Sakura. "Both Eriol and me know this might be Shaolan last cards he captures." Kaho said "Ms. Mackenzie what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked "It means Shaolan fight against the final Enchanted card may be the last." Kaho answered as she walked out of the room "And Shaolan wants you three to go to Eriol house's at three. Also Shaolan doesn't want anyone to know about this so keep you mouth closed please." Kaho told them as she walked out of the hospital room.  
  
~  
" You three weren't late? Infacted early." Shaolan said looking at Sakura , Tomoyo and Meiling. Shaolan walked inside Eriol's demolished house. He took out his sword and aimed it at the ground. Suddenly a golden box appeared in the air. Shaolan picked it and opened it. " Take the one of the two cards." Shaolan said as Meiling and Tomoyo did as they were told. Meiling flipped her card over. "The fight card?" Meiling asked as Tomoyo flipped hers over to see the card. "The sword?" Tomoyo asked "So it was true master did create three of us." Shaolan said "What do you mean Shaolan?" Sakura asked "I mean Meiling and Tomoyo are what Eriol told me. You two were chosen as Carddefenders." Shaolan said "But this isn't the sword card." Sakura said as she took out her Sword card and compared it to Tomoyo's. "It because these two cards can release other cards with incantation like me but I use my incantations for the four elements not for Clow cards. If the last card has the power of emptiness then you three are nothing." Shaolan said as he walked out of Eriol's demolished house. Suddenly Shaolan's left fist was covered with a icy fusion of silver. " Shaolan your hand!" Meiling yelled as the three friend crowd around Shaolan. A blue thin light flew into the air and down into a tree in the forest. "NO! It can't be them." Shaolan said in a shocked voice as he took his sword out and jumped up on to a tree. Suddenly the everything changed into a dark world with a red sky.  
"Shaolan it nice to see you again." A man with four eye brow two on his fore head other two on the side of his head. " Apocalypse card so it was you." Shaolan said as his clothes changed into his green uniform. " Prepare to be sealed Clow card." Shaolan said  
  
Well what do you think about my first chapter? Hope you like.  
  
Takeru  
  



	2. The Skill cards

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors but I own the story plot the carddefenders and the Enchanted, skill cards.   
  
"You think you can seal me? HA! HA! You tried and failed!" Apocalypse card laughed, "How is this?" Apocalypse card said as it took out a book and threw it into the air. Suddenly cards flew out everywhere. "Skill cards! No. I am too late." Shaolan said as he looked at Apocalypse card "Good bye!" It said as it vaporized "Damn it." Shaolan said as took out his sword, Shaolan clothes changed into his green uniform. " Dark windy! I am going to seal you!" Shaolan said as he took out his incantations "Come to my aid element god of thunder!" Shaolan yelled as bolts of electricity shocked the Clow card. "Force! With the power of Clow as the descendant of Reed unseal this card as I please! Force card!" Shaolan yelled as he threw the card into the air and stab his sword into the card. Suddenly the card started to glow and a sphere captures the dark windy. " Ice! With the power of Clow as the descendant of Reed unseal this card as I please! Ice card!" Shaolan shouted as the card glowed into an ice blue. Suddenly the card vaporized as Shaolan's blade changed into an ice blue. Also a sign was engraved on the blade. Shaolan swing the sword and pointed it at the dark windy. An ice flow froze the dark windy. " Dark Windy! As from the order of Clow Reed you shall be sealed under the name of Li!" Shaolan yelled, as a card appeared at the tip of Shaolan's sword then the ice cracked and whips pulled the Dark windy into the card. "Sealed." Shaolan said as the card flew into his hand.   
" Good capture (Chinese) le seal long (Li Shaolan). But what will happen when the clock struck at two on the dawn of the 54th?" A man with a mask said as he disappeared "Nande?" Shaolan said as he his left fist changed into an icy silver fist. "Clow cards." Shaolan looked as he saw Light Firey, Dark Watery, Light Thunder charging at Sakura. "Look out!" Shaolan said as he pushes Sakura out of the way. "Tomoyo! Meiling! Active the defend cards!" Shaolan yelled "How?" Meiling asked as she avoid the Light Firey. "Stand beside other and repeat after me!" Shaolan yelled "Ancient power of the light (Shaolan lift his sword in the air) as the defenders we call apron your might to protect the master chosen by Clow!" All three of them said as both cards glowed. Suddenly Meiling and Tomoyo were surrounded by a bright glowing. After a couple of minute the glowing faded. Meiling and Tomoyo's clothes were now changed into Li and Sakura's uniform. But instead of green and pink it was red (Meiling) and blue (Tomoyo). Suddenly all three element cards attacked Tomoyo and Meiling. "AHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed. Suddenly Tomoyo and Meiling's bottom part opened and a huge wind blew in their faces. "What happening?" Meiling asked as the knuckles of her hands were covered by two golden armor. "Nande?" Meiling yelled "Summon the cards by putting you middle and index together!" Shaolan yelled Meiling did as she was told an incantation appeared in the index and middle "Watery!" Meiling yelled as her armor opened into four parts revealing a hole in the middle then a jewel came out and water went flying out at the Light Firey. Shaolan grabbed Sakura by the arm and put her on his back and jumped as suddenly flames and water went fly out of the ground. Shaolan jumped into a tree. "You ok back here?" Shaolan asked "Yeah!" Sakura yelled as Shaolan continue to jump backwards. "Power of the stars with light shining bright use your power to release my light!" Shaolan yelled as his boots changed into a pair of golden boots with yellow wings. "What did you do?" Sakura asked "I changed my boots that all!" Shaolan said as thunder struck the side of his sword. "Nande!" Shaolan said as twist his sword around in the air and then he pointed at the sky. " Element cards do your worst!" Shaolan said as he threw the Ice card into the air and stab his sword into it. "With the power of Clow as the descendant of Reed unseal this card as I please!" Shaolan yelled as the card started to glow suddenly the card disappear and Shaolan's blade changed into an icy blue colour with a sign. Shaolan point the tip of the sword at the Dark Watery. An ice ball flew from the blade and freezing the watery. Shaolan spun the his sword in the air and slash the watery the ice split into two then Shaolan stuck the sword right in front the watery and Shaolan yelled, " Dark Watery! With the power of Clow as the descendant of Reed seal this card under the name of Li! Dark Watery!" Dark Watery was pulled straight into the card. The Card flew into Shaolan hand. "Two more to go. Force card! With the power of Clow as the descendant of Reed unseal this card as I please! Force!" Shaolan yelled as he tab his sword into the card suddenly the card formed a sphere around the Light Thunder card. "Sakura you seal that card!" Shaolan yelled, "Right!" Sakura said as he took out her sword card. "Release!" Sakura yelled as her staff changed into a sword. "Force card release!" Shaolan said as he ran toward the Light Firey. The card did as it was told and vaporized then Sakura slashed the Light Thunder. It winced in pain. "Return your power confide!" Sakura yelled as the Light Thunder changed back into the card form. "I have to help Meiling! But I have no weapons!" Tomoyo said as the Clow circle formed around her. A handle and a blade slice out of the side then two wings appeared out of the side of the circle. Tomoyo grabbed the sword and ran and to Meiling "Watery!" She yelled as she put her index and her middle together and an incantation appeared she put the incantation to the blade and suddenly water hit the Light Firey. " It not working!" Meiling yelled "You can't do anything alone! Can you?" Shaolan said as he took out his incantation and yelled, "Come to my aid element god of water!" Shaolan sword side on the incantation and water flood the Light firey. "Light Firey! With the power of Clow as the descendants of Reed seal this card under the name of Li!" Shaolan yelled as his sword a card appeared and the Light Firey was capture. "Alright! A Skill card!" Sakura said as the card flew to Shaolan "Nande!" Sakura said as she walked up to Shaolan. "I was chosen to be master of the Enchanted and the Skill cards!" Shaolan said as he looked at Sakura she had an unhappy look. "But you can keep the one you captured." Shaolan said as he threw Sakura the Light Thunder card. Sakura smiled. Suddenly a book flew down to Shaolan. "The skill book." Shaolan said as he put the book inside his cloak. "Sorry we were late! What the?" Kero-berous said as he flew down. "Yue! Look!" Kero-berous said "I know Eriol told me already about the Carddefenders." Yue said as he flew down. "I have to go back home." Shaolan said as he walked away ignoring everyone around him.   
  
~   
"I am finally home." Shaolan said as he walked upstairs and fell on his bed. "I was smart to lock this room from Takashi." Shaolan joked "I don't know why I didn't want to bring Vivien when no one would know who she is but Kero-berous might sense such magical powers from a person. I have to stop the skill and the Enchanted cards as quickly as possible." Shaolan whispered as he fell asleep suddenly The Skill book started to glow and five cards flew out of the book and disappeared.   
~   
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she got in the car and put down her bag. "When we get there you will see.   
~   
"Why are we at Shaolan apartment dad? Sakura asked "Just be quiet." Her dad said "DING-DONG!" The door opened. "Yes?" Shaolan said with his head hung down suddenly he raised his head in a fiery look. "Well Mr.Li. Can you take care of Sakura for a few months for me and Touya?" Mr. Kinomoto asked "NANDE!" Sakura yelled "Shut up! Monster!" Touya said as he covered his little sister mouth. "Eh...? Sure I guess." Shaolan said as he blushed "It because Touya has things in America to do..." Mr. Kinomoto said as Shaolan interrupted him. "It ok no need to explain I got a some friends from England anyway so I don't mind." Shaolan said as Sakura walked in with her bags. Then Shaolan closed the walked away. "Some parents leaving me with Shaolan." Sakura said as she turned to see Shaolan look at her weirdly. "Sumimasen!" Sakura said blushing Shaolan lightly tap her head and said "You don't need to be like that around me." Shaolan said as he pick up her bags and walked up the stairs Sakura followed him upstairs.   
"This master bedroom is yours to use. Ok?" Shaolan asked as he put the bags inside the room. " Sakura? I am going out." Shaolan said "Eh. ok?" Sakura said as Shaolan grab his medallion and ran out the door.   
  
~   
"The Light Fight card is here I can sense it." Shaolan said "The light sword? I can sense that one too?" But why?" Suddenly a girl flew out at Shaolan and stabbed the wall suddenly the wall cracked and exploded. "A combined card?" Shaolan gasped "Shaolan I will protected you!" A girl yelled as a sword swiped though the Light fight card. "That sword it can only belong to Vivien!" Shaolan said as Vivien jumped out of the trees and grabbed her sword from the wall. "Hey Shaolan!" Vivien said with a smile as she started slashing the combined card. The card moved backwards suddenly the card cut the left side of her body. "You don't scare me!" Vivien yelled as she ran up to the card just to get cut of her left arm. "Ah!" She cried "Shaolan!" Eriol yelled as Kero-Berous, Yue, Suppi, Ruby, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling ran up to Shaolan. "Who she?" Sakura asked "My friend!" Shaolan replied as he took out an incantation and yelled "Come to my aid! Element! Wind!" Shaolan grabbed the incantation from mid-air and pulled it backwards. Vivien moved backwards. "Yes!" Shaolan said suddenly the combined card tried to stab Vivien the sword missed her head by a millimetre. "I won't miss this time!" The combine card said as Vivien screamed as Shaolan blocked the combined card move with his sword. "Never try to hurt people Skill cards understand?" Shaolan asked in a fierce way. The combine card jumped into the air "I can do that too. Power of the stars with light shining bright use your power to release my light!" Shaolan shoes changed into a pair of golden boots with wings. He jumped into the air and threw out a incantation. "Come to my aid! Element! Fire!" The incantation spon out fire at the combined card. Shaolan grabbed Vivien by the arm and pulled her onto the roof of the building. "Stay here!" Shaolan said as he jumped off the building and threw out the Ice card. "With the power of Clow! As the desendant of Reed! Unseal this card as I please!" Shaolan yelled as the card vaporized and the sword changed into a icy blue sliver fusion. The card fell to the floor and filpped on to the roof and was prepare to kill Vivien. "No!" Shaolan yelled as he took out and incantation. "Come to my aid! Element Cloak! Water!" Shaolan yelled as his body changed into water. Shaolan ran toward the walk. His body changed into Liquid appeared in front of Vivien. The combined card sliced Shaolan into two. The two liquids fused into one Shaolan kicked the combined card it fell backwards got up and slash the air. The air made a cold wind and froze the combine card. Shaolan body changed back to normal. Then he stabbed the frozen card. "With the power of Clow! As the desendent of Reed! Seal these cards! Under the name of Li!" Shaolan yelled as two cards formed at the tip of Shaolan's blade. Then the combined card disappeared and the cards flew to Shaolan. "Here I will bring you backdown." Shaolan said as he jumped down from the building.   
  
~   
  
" Are you ok?" Shaolan asked as she walked out of the washroom. "I put some bandages on her arm and on her body. "The cuts are pretty deep." Kaho said as she walked away. " Here I will bring your bags up." Shaolan said as he walked her upstairs and put it in a room beside his. "Goodnight Vivien." Shaolan said as he walked out of the room. "Goodnight seal long (chinese for Shaolan)." Vivien said as Shaolan closed the door. He walked into his room. "I don't know what to do but Kero-berous still can't sense it. That good for Vivien and me."   
  
  
  
End of Chapter two!   
Man what a chapter! It took me a month to write this thanks to school but I will write more and please read and review! Takeru   
  
My friends in this story:   
  
Vivien Lee: She is my friend from Christ the King don't tell her I used her name!


End file.
